Calling All Angels
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: "I won't give up, if you don't give up.." - Despite all the bad things in his life, he managed to find the light. That light was her; Ino Yamanaka. - real world Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a sucker for love stories :D I hope you guys like this one. I know it starts out slow, sorry! But I have plenty of one-shots, along with the ending to 'Devious' coming soon.** - **Review please!**

* * *

At twenty three years old Shikamaru Nara lived alone in a two bedroom apartment. He was a pretty easy going guy, but also a brawler if need be. He had no family around him and he worked in an old auto shop a few blocks from his apartment complex. It wasn't a big job, but it was money. He was very good with cars and it's what he loved to do. If you had a problem with anything mechanical, it really didn't matter, Shikamaru could fix it.

Shikamaru was a pretty good looking guy, even with his long shaggy hair. Sure, other people had names for him, but he never really bothered anyone. It was just small town talk.  
Everyone knew what kind of person he was, and if he ever met anyone that didn't than that was the only reason they'd have to run their mouth. He was the type of person who came off as lazy, but when it came down to it he would bend over backward to help someone. A lot of people took advantage of him for that and even tried to steal from him. Not like he had anything to take in the first place. He wasn't rich, but he wasn't poor. He was actually pretty well off, he just didn't spoil himself with a cell phone and all that other crap. Another thing Shikamaru didn't have was tolerance. He had a tolerance for pain and all, but not arguing. He woudln't stand and argue with someone regaurdless of the situation. His motto was 'do it, or shut up'. He was pretty straight forward about things and kept to himself a lot in his apartment. He wasn't very motivated, but that didn't stop him from working out.

It had been about that time for him to skip town and find somewhere else. He had been saving up for this for quite a while. Shikamaru never stayed in a town for to long. It played into the field with his low tolerance for bullshit. He had actually planned to go home that evening and pack up to leave the next day, but something caught his eye.  
There was a real estate agent standing in the front lawn of an old business building. She was talking to someone he hadn't seen before. It was a man around 6'0 foot, with rather long and unusual blonde hair. The real estate woman handed him some keys and smiled before walking off. He didn't want to come off nosey, so he continued walking to his apartment.

Later that night, after Shikamaru's shower, he had decided that he could hold off for a few more days before he takes off. What could it hurt?

* * *

Ino was sitting in the Uhaul truck looking in the mirror, and waiting for her father. He was retrieving the keys to their new place. She'd known right away that the place was going to take tons and tons of work. She sighed and looked out of the truck window. Her mind wondered off to the new area. What would this place be like? It started to rain and she witnessed a figure in a black jacket with shaggy black hair. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he kinda' looked like a hobo. Is that how people dress here? She started to worry about how things would turn out in their new town.

Ino's dad returned to the Uhaul and drove them back to the hotel for the night. "We'll start working on it first thing in the morning." She nodded her head and stared out the truck window until she fell asleep.

She woke up in her bed the next morning and stretched. The clock read six a.m. and she could already hear her father in the other room as he rustled around. She forced herself up and into the shower.  
Fifteen minutes had passed and Ino was stepping out and drying off. Her father had just begun to knock on the door and hurry her. Twenty minutes passed and they headed down to the old bulding.

The streets looked so alive to be so early. Everyone was out and about to try and beat the heat of the day. She felt sorry for herself because she knew she would be out in said heat.  
She let out a sleepy sigh when they pulled into the drive way and her father instructed her to pull in some things from the back of the Uhaul. He walked into the building and examined it further.

Ino stepped out of the truck in shorts and a purple tank top and started pulling things into the building.

* * *

Shikamaru had been working on a car early that morning when the Uhaul passed by the open garage. He forced himself to ignore it and continue with his work.

An hour passed by fast and he yelled for his co-worker, choji, to answer the phone. Shikamaru had been under the same vehicle all morning and couldn't jump out to grab it at the moment. Choji was on lunch break was scurried to answer the phone. A few minutes passed and he yelled back to Shikamaru. "It's Mrs. Heinswin, she wants to know if you'll check out her car before she heads out to be with family?" Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he tightened a part of the car, **"Yeah, tell her i'll walk over in a minute..!"** He yelled back and finished up the car.

was a nice elderly lady who really shouldn't even be driving. Shikamaru favored the woman because she was truely sweet. Her husband died when Shikamaru first moved to the small town. He had almost walked in on his funeral while asking for directions.

Shikamaru got up and wiped his hands off before heading over to her small house across from the Uhaul truck. She was standing on the front porch waiting for him when he walked through her front yard, _"Hello, Shikamaru._  
_I was wanting to know if you could check my car before I left. I know it's short notice and if it's any trouble I'm sorry."_

**"It's no trouble, Mrs. Heinswin."** He smiled at her and lifted her car hood up. The elderly woman walked back in the house and brought him back a glass of water.

**"Thank you, Mrs. Heinswin."** He took a drink and examined the car. It had only took ten minutes, because he knows a car like his own reflection. **"Everything looks good ."** He helped her into her car and watched her pull out. He smiled and started to walk down the driveway. The Uhaul truck was still parked across the road and there was a small looking blonde girl climbing out of the back of it. She looked to be checking things off to make sure it was all present. Shikamaru turned to walk back to the auto shop, but not before realizing that she just may have had the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen.

* * *

**If you guys haven't noticed yet, I've been kinda' dancing around on all the different types of stories. I'm doing this to try and really get a grip on what my strong point is, whether it be romance, mystery, or tragedy. - I would really like your opinion in a review, or a message. :)** **Oh! And sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Things are kinda' slow so far, I know & I'm sorry :) Hang in there. **Also! The next story I write could be a Temari pairing! I need  suggestions from you guys! Crack couples are welcome. Review guys! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"H-hey wait, umm could you help me? It will just take a second. I promise." _Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks and walked across the road to her aid."Sure, I'll help. What is it?" She smiled and made her way off the Uhaul truck carefully. _"There is a tool box over here and I was wondering if you could help me carry it in?" _She blushed from embarassment and scratched the back of her neck. **"I can get it."** Ino lead him over to the tool box and it was overflowed with heavy tools. **"Planning on renovating?"** She smiled and nodded her head. _"I really appreciate this..um..?" _He picked the tool box up and smiled at her brightly.

**"Shikamaru."** A blush crept across her cheeks, she believed his smile was adorable. Shikamaru carried the box of tools and placed them on the counter in the building where her Inoichi was. He looked over from his spot somewhat surprised,_ "Well you certainly aren't my daughter." _Shikamaru smiled and Ino thanked him.

_"This is Shikamaru, daddy. I saw him walking by and asked for help to move this big box of chaos here."_

Inoichi smiled and shook Shikamaru's hand, _"Thank you, Shikamaru. If I would've relied on Ino I would've never gotten into the front yard."_ Shikamaru chuckled some, "**She looks to be a strong girl, I think she could've handled it if it had been another day maybe."** Inoichi patted his shoulder.

_"Where you from, Shikamaru?_ He interogated almost casually.

**"I moved here a while back, I work at the Auto shop down the block from here."**

Ino rolled her eyes and walked back out to the Uhaul truck to finish what she was doing._ "So you know your way around pretty well?"_

**"Yeah, pretty well."**

Inoichi smirked and continued what he was doing. Ino called for Shikamaru and apologized, "_I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for my dad to nose around in your life."_

**"Don't worry about it, Ino, right?"**

"_Yeah, he is just trying to get to know everyone considering he isn't home much. I'll be here by myself ninety eight percent of the time, He just doesn't want anything to happen.."_

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow. **"Ninety eight percent of the time?"**

Ino nodded her head, **"I spend most of my time down the block from here.. If you need me just yell okay?"**

_"Or I'll call?"_ She said and giggled, **"Yeah, or you could do that."** He smiled and waved bye to her.

* * *

Later that evening, Ino had bathed and was brushing her hair. They had set up and furnished the top floor of the building to suit their living needs. It was just like a house ontop of a soon-to-be-shop.

She hummed to herself and got ready for bed. Inoichi knocked on her door and entered upon her answering. _"Yes?"_ She smiled brightly.

_"Dont you dare."_

_"Dare what?"_

_"That boy."_

_"He just packed a tool box for me dad!"_

_"I saw the way you looked at him! Don't try to lie to me! I saw the way he looked at you too! I mean it Ino!"_

_"So what? He's a nice guy so far! Can't I get to know someone without you running them off?"_

The yelling match had went on until three a.m.. Inoichi had left Ino with some bruises to show off to all her new friends, and she had gave him a headache.

Ino woke that morning and walked out of her room and into the kitchen. There was a note on the table telling her, her father had yet again disappeared, "Great. He didn't even leave money for food." She walked down stairs, in her night gown, and took in all the work she had to get done today. He'd left** ALL** of it to her. That was hardly fair.

* * *

Shikamaru was cleaning the counters in the auto shop when he had gotten a phone call around noon. It was Choji. He called in sick,which meant he had a hangover again. He hung the phone up and it rang again. It was an unknown number, but he answered it anyway,** "Hello?"**

_"Umm.. yes, C-can I speak to S-shikamaru?"_

**"This is him."**

_"Hey, umm.. this is Ino..you helped me the other day.."_ Shikamaru paused for a minute and quickly responded.

**"Yeah, I remember ya'! You need somethin' hunny?"**

_"Well, my dad left on a business trip. He didn't tell me anything about it at all.. But, I was left to take care of the place and fix it up by myself... U-umm.. I was also told that you were the only one in town that knew what to do with a tool..."_

She sounded nervous and it made him smile, **"I'll be over in a minute."**

Shikamaru made sure to lock the doors on his way out and grab his coat. It was raining lightly and the sky looked almost black. A storm brewed above his head as he walked over to the Yamanaka house hold. Ino was standing out on the porch waving. She was still wearing a silky gown and looked to be shivering. He stepped up in the yard and onto the porch.** "Hey, It's to chilly to be out here like this."**

He followed her into the building. Ino smiled and agreed with him whole heartedly, _"I have to go shopping for more clothes, so I'm wear this until the ones I have in washing come out. So I'm probably gonna freeze."_  
Shikamaru chuckled and nodded his head, _"You hungry Shikamaru?"_

He declined and she showed him to the main problem of the building. _"The lights flicker on and off. I'm not sure about anything with electricity.."_

* * *

After Shikamaru worked with the breaker box for about two hours, he'd fixed the flickering. Ino had brought him something to eat and drink occasionally to check on his progress. Things had seemed to be pulling together and he finished around three. **"I gotta' head down to the shop. Choji should be there by now.."**

_"Okay, umm, thank you tons."_ She smiled greatfully and shook his hand.

He left and she went back to washing up things and unpacking, after she stopped thinking about the feeling of his hand in hers.

_"Bro, where have you been? Its packed!"_

**"I was helping someone, you shoulda' been here on time Choji!"**

Choji checked the oil in a blue mustang and rolled his eyes. Shikamaru grabbed some papers on the new F150 he had to check over and started his day.

A couple of hours later the boys finished things up and shikamaru closed up shop.

_"__You were talking to that girl, weren't you?"_

**"...What?"**

_"That blonde chick you helped the other day, the one with the tool box."_

**"Oh, ... yeah why?"**

_"What kind of 'help' did you provide her with?"_

**"Choji. Shut up."** He said calmly and walked down the street, hoping to get home before dark.

* * *

**And please excuse any spelling errors! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry This chapter is so short guys! :( I'm behind & catching up!**

* * *

Now that her dad was back she didn't really need much help. She hated that. If she was asked she would deny it, but she missed Shikamaru. She barely knew him and she had this connection with him. He knew what she was gonna' say before it passed her lips and she wasn't gonna' pass up the oppurunity for that type of relationship. Shikamaru hadn't been around much, she hadn't even seen him walking the street in the evening. She felt embarassed that he was there that evening. She was more than sure he had seen and heard everything. He probably didn't want to talk to her at all. No one wanted that type of stress.

Another week had passed before her father left again and she was ecstaticed. So happy that she purposely broke the kitchen sink. Sure, it seemed a little phsyco, but if it would work...

She picked up the phone and dialed the shops number, _"Come on, come on. Pick up the damn phone."_

_"Auto shop, Choji speaking."_

_"CHOJI!"_

_"Umm yes?"_

_"Where is Shikamaru?"_

_"Hold on._

She held a few moments and Choji picked the phone back up,_ "He is under a car right now, can I take a message?"_ She opened her mouth to speak, but the sink blew up. With her mouth hung open she jerked her head to the side and gaped at the sink. The faucet had blown off completely and lodged itself into the ceiling. Water was spurting everywhere.

_"Oh sweet mother.."_

_"Ma'am? Are you alright ma'am? What was that noise?"_

_"U-uh yeah, I-im fine.. I have a bit of an emergency... Can you tell him to speed it up a little, this is Ino."_

Choji pulled the phone away from his ear, _"Shikamaru! People need you!"_

**"What Choji?"**

_"Something blew up and it doesn't sound healthy!"_

**"Who is it?"**

_"Ino!"_

The next thing Choji knew Shikamaru was running out of the shop and up the block, _"Ma'am, he is on his way. I'd give him 3 seconds tops."_

_"Okay... thank you."_ She hung up the phone and gaped at the giant water fountain she had created. Shikamaru just rushed in and came into the room behind her,** "Jesus! Ino!"** She turned and looked at him, her mouth still open.

_"I-i-i-i-i.."_ He went passed her and under the sink. **"Go turn the water off!"** She did as he said and took a moment in the small closet to remember what she'd seen. He had a tattoo, and she believed it may have been the hottest thing she'd ever seen.  
She also believed it should've been illegal for that boy to wear cothes. He looked different to her, maybe he worked out more? He just seemed.. bigger? Chills shot up her spine and she crossed her legs some, _"Okay Ino.. pull yourself together."_

* * *

**Back with Shika**

Shikamaru was relieved to have to water shut off so he could further examine the situation. He looked at the pipes and couldn't believe his eyes. He got out from underneath the sink just as she walked in. **"What the hell happened to the pipe?"**

_"I-i-i-i dunno."_

He arched and eyebrow and crossed his arms**,"Pipes don't twist themselves Ino."**

_"I have no clue."_

He eyed her suspiciously and she knew he knew, but he didn't say anything.** "Come with me to get a new pipe?"**

_"Sure, if you want."_

They walked out of the house and she locked it. The two made it to the small shop and he pointed out what pipe she needed and she bought it. The casheer looked at the two and he smiled, _"Having a lovely day Shikamaru? You look kinda drowned."_

Ino smiled and Shika gave her a look, **"Next time you decide to twist the pipe, make sure the cold water is on."** She blushed, _"Did you get burned? I'm sorry! I didn't do it!"_  
He smirked and gave her a knowing glance.

Ino unlocked the door to the house and they stepping in. Shikamaru imediately fixed the sink. He stood up and popped his back, **"Well, where is the faucet?"** She pointed up to the ceiling and his eyes slowly followed. He looked back at her and motioned for her to come around the counter to him. She stepped cautiously,_ "Yes?"_

She squeaked when he picked her up around her knees and lifted her to the faucet. She pulled it out of the ceiling, _"Can you come by tomorrow and fix th ceiling?"_

He chuckled and lets her slide down against him. His didn't let her feet touch the ground, instead he sat her on the counter and was eye to eye with her. **"Ino."** She blushed scarlet red. He was standing between her leg with his hands on either side of her to support his lean.

_"W-what?"_

**"Do you wanna go out sometime?"**

_"Just you and me?"_

**"Just me and you."**

She nodded her head, _"Sure."_ He smiled and agreed to come back later that evening to fix the ceiling. Ino screwed the faucet top back on and waved to him as he walked out. When the coast was clear she did her 'I'm sexy and I know it' dance.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay guys! It's good to be back! :) Had a hardcore study session for the ACT, but now I'm back on track with most of my stories. I'm bringing a few new ones! I hope you guys like them because I'm trying new things with them & It's proving to be very difficult. - Anyway! I know this is mega short, but it's because the next chapter is mega long and detailed! I'm sorry if I have any mistakes, message me and let me know of them! Other than that I hope you enjoy and review please :) - Belle_**

* * *

The next few months were rather swell for Ino. It was almost like a fantasy, everything was too good to be true. The weather was just right for her flowers and the rain was warm. Her father came home on and off occasionally and she had frequent dates with Shikamaru. Although she hadn't told her father about any of them in fear of an argument.

Shikamaru had even agreed to come over while she told him, just so he wouldn't hit her. Ino smiled at the thought of Shikamaru offering to protect her,  
but couldn't imagine her father and him having it out. It wiped the smile right off her face, and she knew it would happen sooner or later.

She looked around the shop and decided to re-arrange some furniture. Maybe a little change of scenery would help clear her mind.

As she moved all the objects out of the front room and into the back she realized that yellow didn't quite suite her standards for the shop's walls. It was too bright and became dirty way too fast. She couldn't wash the walls everyday! She sat at her register and thought long and hard._ "This is ridiculous. Why can't I decide..?"_

Ino shook her head slightly and sighed in defeat, _"Maybe Shika would know..."_

**"Would know what?"**

_"Oh! Gosh Shikamaru! Scare me why don't ya?!"_

**"Sorry, I didn't wanna' interrupt your precious thinking process."**

_"Hey!"_

Shikamaru chuckled and looked around suspiciously, **"Tornado come through?"**

_"I'm moving things around.."_

**"I can see.."**

Ino watched Shikamaru take a seat at the nearest bar stool and scan the room, **" I don't like this yellow.."**

_"Neither do I."_

**"How about gray?"**

_"I think not."_

He chuckled at how fast she shot him down, **"Blue?"**

_"No."_

**"Purple?"**

_"No."_

**"Green?"**

_"Shikamaru!"_

**"What? Just trying to help."** She could tell he was doing it for his own amusement in seeing her aggravated. She huffed and went silent.

**"How about Pink?"**

Ino arched her eyebrow at him, _"What shade?"_

**"Well ..maybe you could go for a hot pink..?"**

_"Dad would have an absolute hissy Sh-"_

**"Does it matter? You are the person running this business, not him. You're here every morning at 6 am staring at the walls, not him. He has no right to give a damn."**

She knew he had a point so she didn't argue. She picked up her keys and headed for the door, _"Comin' Shika?"_ He smiled and followed her out the door and down to the paint shop.

* * *

**"So exactly how did I get drug into painting the entire shop?**" He arched a black brow at her._ "Because you love me.."_ She said sweetly and smiled innocently. **"Uhhhh huh."** Shikamaru chuckled and continued painting, **"You'd better like this color woman..."** Ino giggled and helped him all she could that evening.

The painting wasn't completed until night fell upon the small town. _"Thank you Shika.."_ She smiled and hugged him despite all of the paint being on her from a previous paint war. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead, **"I'll do anything for you.."** She closed her eyes, relaxed, and leaned into him. For once she whole heartily believed someone.

It seemed like the moment couldn't fade no matter what happened, but she hadn't planned on her father barging in.

**"Ino."** His voice was a stern as ever and it made her want to curl up and hide. The moment she hoped would never have to come had smacked her in the face like a ton of bricks..


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey daddy." She watched him shallowly eye Shikamaru. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon.."

"It's a good thing I came back when I did. Look at the this place! It's hideous! What have you done to the walls?!"

"We just painted them." Shikamaru replied stoically, "We figured you really wouldn't care since it Ino's shop."

"And where does it say 'Ino's shop'? Is it written somewhere on the deed that I haven't seen yet? Have I looked over it?" Now Inoichi was being a pure smart ass.

"Dad, stop.."

"No you stop Ino, and you go right up to your room young lady. You are grounded!"

"No I am not!"

"Then get out."

Shikamaru grabbed her hand and led her to the door, "Come on Ino." At that moment she was to appalled to think and, without hesitation, she went with him out the door and up the street. "Where are we going?"

"My place."

"Oh, where is that?"

He chuckled slightly and led her up the complex stairs until they reached the 6th floor. "632. Down on the left there." She craned her neck some as if to examine the dark green door. "Oh."

He gave her a weird look and unlocked the door upon arrival, "You'd better hope I cleaned or something might eat you tonight."

She laughed and rolled her eyes as they stepped inside. In all honesty it wasn't that bad for a man living on his own with no cleaning skills what-so-ever. The dishes were done, the counters were clean, and the walls were hole-less and solid. "I am thoroughly impressed." She smiled as she looked around.

"Hey now, give me some credit. I clean the best I can."

"It looks pretty decent Shikamaru, nothing to be embarrassed about, really."

Shikamaru smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm going to shower. Get comfortable, alright?" She gave him a nod and watched him walk away before sitting on the couch and turning the t.v. on. She watched the news for the weekly forecast, which was suck-ish as ever, and waited for sponge-bob to come on.

It wasn't long before the sound of running water came to a halt and the creak of the bathroom door was heard. Ino was already knocked out on the couch from watching to much sponge-bob. This amused Shikamaru greatly and he walked over to her, kissed her cheek, and lifted her into his arms. Her head fell onto his chest as he carried her to the other bedroom. The bed was already made so he just pulled the sheet back and laid her down gently, but despite his efforts she woke up anyway. As soon as she did she grabbed his arm and clung to him, "Shika.."

"You want to shower?" He received a nod before helping her into the bathroom.

"I don't have clothes here.."

"I'll find ya' something." She smiled and took a long hot shower. When she shut off the water she yelled for Shikamaru and he handed her a t-shirt and some boxers while making sure not to look.  
"Thank you, Shika."

After getting dressed she walked out into the living room where he was watching t.v., "What are you watching?" She asked innocently. He looked at her and smiled and turned the t.v. off.

"Fast and Furious."

"Oh, you really love cars, huh?"

He stood up and walked over to her, "I guess so." She smiled and admired the muscle structure of his stomach. It wasn't really her fault, he is the one who lacked the sense to wear a shirt around her.  
You'd think he'd know better. "How was your shower?"

"Nice."

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah..." As if on cue she yawned and stretched.

"Come one, I have work in the morning."

That thought hadn't even crossed her mind yet. She was going to be all alone in his apartment the next day... with nothing to do. "Oh, yeah you do."

Shikamaru led her to the back bedroom, "You alright in here?"

"Yeah, this is fine. Thank you." Ino leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly, "Good night, Shika."

He kissed her good night and went off to his room, which seemed kinda' childish to him but he didn't see the point in forcing her to share a bed with him. It was totally her choice, she knew where he slept if she changed her mind.


End file.
